1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for filling edible, rod-shaped hollow bodies with chocolate. Such edible, rod-shaped hollow bodies are prepared by baking or heating and expanding grain.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus for making cream cakes or cream puffs functions to fill hollow pieces of light pastry with cream or jam one after another, as disclosed in Japanese Patent 56-64753(A) (Cream Filler). It uses a conveyer equipped with a cream filler, which conveyer can be changed for making a different kind of cream cake or cream puff.
Also, an apparatus for inserting rods into edible rod-shaped bodies, such as sausages is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model 5-14795(Y) (Rod-Inserting Apparatus).
The cream filler has parts intermittently moving laterally and longitudinally, and disadvantageously it requires a relatively large floor space to occupy, and still disadvantageously, synchronization of the lateral and longitudinal intermittent moves in the cream filler is difficult to be attained.
The rod-inserting apparatus cannot be applied to the filling of edible, rod-shaped hollow bodies with chocolate.